Over the last several years, both men and women have been increasingly drawn to the advantages provided by electric dry shavers. In general, the consuming public has found that the use of razors or other systems is extremely inconvenient for removing or shaving long hair and/or short hair or stubble, as commonly found in men's beards and women's legs. In addition, with the ever increasing time constraints and commitments individuals typically encounter, a fast and effective shaving system is most desirable.
The discomfort as well as the time consumed in using shaving creams, soaps and gels, in order to provide a medium for which a razor can be used, requires more time and inconvenience than most individuals are willing or capable of experiencing. Furthermore, the cost of maintaining a sufficient supply of these products creates an additional burden. Consequently, electric dry shavers have become increasingly popular, as well as battery-operated electric dry shavers which can withstand exposure to moisture, thereby enabling individuals to simultaneously shower, as well as shaving their beard or legs.
As the popularity of using electric dry shavers increased, numerous product designs with alternate constructions proliferated, in an attempt to improve and enhance the comfort and cutting efficiency of such shavers. However, in spite of these products, difficulties have continued to exist in providing optimum results with optimum comfort.
One particular shaver construction has been found to be extremely efficacious in achieving high-quality shaving results, as well as being extremely comfortable to use. This configuration comprises the various models of electric dry shavers incorporating a movable cutting blade which cooperates with a thin, flexible mesh screen or apertured foil.
In operation, the cutting blades are rapidly and continuously reciprocally moved past one side of the mesh screen or apertured foil, causing the cutting blades to repeatedly cross the plurality of apertures and provide a virtually continuous cutting action at each aperture. Then, by slidingly guiding the other side of the mesh screen or apertured foil over the skin surface to be shaved, the individual hair shafts enter the holes formed in the screen or foil and are cut by the movement of the cutting blades.
Although this dry shaving cutting system has proven to be extremely effective, as compared to other dry shaving products, one important area of difficulty does exist. This area of difficulty is found in the shaving of longer hair fibers, typically encountered on necks and women's legs.
In many instances where the longer hair shafts are encountered, the movement of the mesh screen or apertured foil over the skin surface causes the hair fibers to bend, preventing the terminating end of the hair from entering the mesh screen or apertured foil. As a result, these longer hair fibers are not cut and remain on the skin surface.
In an attempt to eliminate this prior art deficiency, many prior art electric dry shavers incorporate separate hair trimming assemblies which are independently formed on the shaver for being separately activated when necessary. Typically, these hair trimmers have a single OFF position and a single ON position, which enables them to be used separately in specific, limited circumstances. However, these prior art shaver systems are incapable of satisfying the need for having the long hair trimmers actively employed as an integral part of the shaving process.
Although some prior art products have attempted to incorporate trimmers in combination with the cutting foils for being used simultaneously with the shaving action provided by the apertured foil or mesh screen, these systems also suffer from an inability of being usable in all shaving circumstances encountered by the individual. Typically, these trimmers are not movable and are only usable in combination with the apertured foil. Consequently, these prior art systems failed to provide the versatility sought by consumers in an electric dry shaving apparatus.
A further problem found in prior art shavers is the inability of the trimmer to move in a "floating" manner when passed over the skin surface. As a result, an uncomfortable shave is produced after causing unwanted cuts.
Consequently, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an enhanced electric dry shaver system for use by both men and women for effectively cutting both short hair and long hair in virtually all circumstances encountered by the user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an enhanced electric dry shaving system having the characteristic features described above which is capable of providing a trimmer having a variety of alternate positions, thereby enabling the trimmer to be employed with an apertured foil cutting system regardless of the operation being performed by the aperture foil.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an enhanced electric dry shaving system having the characteristic features described above which enables the trimmer to be quickly and easily selectively positioned and maintained in any of its alternate positions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an enhanced electric dry shaving system having the characteristic features described above which provides a shaver capable of being vertically flexed or moved during use, thereby achieving a floating action for enhanced comfort.
Other and more specific objects will in part the obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.